


Eat. Sleep. Skate.

by musicofthespheres



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/pseuds/musicofthespheres
Summary: A mini-series of drabbles for my dear friend who got me to watch this show with her incessant nagging. <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sp8sexual (GigiWritesThings)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sp8sexual+%28GigiWritesThings%29).



_Eat._

 

Katsuki Yuuri gazed across the table, bewildered, as his boyfriend _shovelled_ food into his mouth. Viktor was not a large man by any means, even if he had the appetite of one.

“Viktor,” he murmured. “Slow down and enjoy it, would you?”

Viktor paused, chopsticks laden with takoyaki halfway to his lips, and stared at Yuuri.

“I am enjoying it,” he said, popping the takoyaki piece into his mouth, chewing, and swallowing. “It’s delicious. I can’t get enough.”

Yuuri sighed, half out of exasperation and half out of adoration. “There will be more, you know. There always is.”

 

_Sleep._

 

Viktor Nikiforov was not a man of dull passions. Every action he performed was purposeful and brought him toward his current goal, whatever that may be.

Right now, that goal was cuddling with his fiance, who was clear on the other side of their bed. Viktor’s tired muscles protested at his movement, but that didn’t hinder him whatsoever. With a mighty heave, he pulled himself over to Yuuri’s side of the bed and wrapped an arm around his torso. Content to have achieved this small thing tonight, he finally let his eyes flutter closed and sleep overtake him.

 

_Skate._

 

Yuuri wasn’t sure at which point _skating alone_ had become _skating with Viktor_ , but he wasn’t complaining. Sharing the rink with his husband was a privilege, and a gentle smile brightened his features as Viktor performed a triple Salchow on the other side of the ice. Yuuri realized long ago that he would never tire of watching the quiet, easy grace that was Viktor Nikiforov. Even though they didn’t skate competitively anymore, his husband only seemed to improve with age.

Yuuri skated into Viktor’s beckoning arms and smiled. This is what it was all about.


End file.
